Why Did I?
by ashes of roses1
Summary: A bitter Kay realizes what she lost out on because of her obsession over Miguel. Not a Kaguel fic for once. but still worth a read.


Chapter 1:  
  
Kay laid there on her bed her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling and thinking.  
  
Everything that she had established the first 15 years of her life had gone done the drain these past 4  
  
years. Her best friend, who she was also in love with, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, had practically opened  
  
the drain up for her. She closed her eyes for a minute as she realized what her love for Miguel had cost  
  
her. She had given up so much for him. Things she didn't realize that she was letting go until it was too  
  
late.....  
  
  
She thought back to the beginning, when this whole thing had just started. About 4 years ago.  
  
Charity Standish had just entered her life then. Kay was thrilled to have a cousin her age, but when she  
  
realized that her cousin and her best friend were falling love, she was less than overjoyed. So Kay  
  
plotted, schemed, did anything she could to break up the happy couple. She even went as far as to sell  
  
her soul to a witch. But nothing seemed to work. Charity and Miguel were inseparable.   
  
  
Meanwhile, as Kay machinated against her sweet cousin, a lot of life-altering things were taking  
  
place in the Bennett family that Kay was too busy to notice.   
  
For one, her family was falling apart. Kay used to take great comfort in knowing that she was  
  
part of such a tight-knit family. But no more. Kay was too distracted in her high school years to notice  
  
that her father, Sam Bennett, was still very much attached to his first love, Ivy Winthrop-Crane. And her  
  
mother, Grace Bennett, had just met the man she had thought to be her first husband, David Hastings. A  
  
year and a half after they met, the truth came out that David was hired by Ivy Winthrop to come  
  
between Sam and Grace's marriage. He was not her first husband. But it didn't matter. Grace had fallen  
  
in love with the man.   
  
  
On top of that, her younger sister Jessica had begun to act violent and such. Kay knew that  
  
something was up with her but didn't know what exactly. Besides, she was too busy herself with  
  
Charity's Essences, freezing Charity in a block of ice and anything and everything in her plot to get  
  
Miguel to love her. The truth was that Jessica was doing drugs and having unprotected sexual  
  
intercourse with a boy Kay knew well - Reese Durkee.   
  
  
So how come she didn't see all of that? It's not like she was blind! Or stupid. Just determined  
  
to get what she wanted. Maybe a bit too much. After all, it had cost her her family. Her father had  
  
divorced her mother and was now living with Ivy. She barely saw him anymore. Her mother had  
  
married David and they lived here now with John Hastings who at one time she thought was her  
  
"half-brother." Jessica had died of an overdose and everyday Kay blamed herself for her sister's death.  
  
Why did I pay soooo much attention to Miguel that I let THIS happen to my family? Kay thought to  
  
herself regularly. It drove her crazy but there was nothing she could do. The damage was done. Time to  
  
live with it forever. Charity and Miguel had gotten married about a few weeks ago and now Kay had  
  
more than enough problems to deal with. Her best friend and man of her dreams was lost to her forever.  
  
  
She had to leave Harmony. There was nothing left for her here. Just memories. And what was  
  
she going to do with that? It was pointless to hold on to those tokens of remembrances especially since  
  
her world was bleak now. Everyday her conscience ate away at her more than the day before. She  
  
blamed herself for Jessica's death, and her parents' divorce. Even when John had raped her those few  
  
times after moving in, she placed the blame on herself. It had become a habit to point her own finger at  
  
herself.   
  
  
So she knew she had to leave. Locking her bedroom door so John wouldn't pester her  
  
anymore, she packed her clothes into a suitcase and quietly left the house. She turned back to look at it  
  
one last time. What did she see? A home lighted up, with flowers in the front yard and a happy family  
  
inside. A life with love. She didn't have that now. But she would one day, once again.   
  
  
The End!  
  
  
{A/N: I REALLY like this fic. its not kaguel for once (u already noticed that ;).its short and stuff but one of my favorites. what do u think? tell me! i love reviews! peace out!} 


End file.
